Ninja General
统称忍武将军 (Translated as Ninja General or Wu Wu Generals) is a Japanese heavyweight robot which contested the inaugural season of King of Bots. It was a three part multibot built by two high school students and their teacher, which reached the second round after defeating Hot Wheel on a Judges' decision before falling to another multibot, Thunder and Lightning. Design Ninja General was a three-part clusterbot, with the individual segments being two-wheel drive and roughly box-shaped in profile. Each segment featured different colour schemes and weapons - the blue and gold-painted segments featured front drum-like spinners with several cutting discs on the same axle, while the red segment was equipped with a front ramming blade. The golden segment of the robot also featured an additional weapon, in the form of two small face spinners, shaped like pointed stars, in reference to ninja history. In addition to these differences, each segment of Ninja General also featured minor cosmetic alterations to their armour and alternative artwork on their top panels, each inspired by traditional Japanese paintings. Robot History King of Bots (Season 1) Ninja General first fought Hot Wheel. Immediately the cluster splits into three, with the red and blue parts coming in from both sides slamming into Hot Wheel, only to barged out of the way. As the clusterbots backed away and prepared for another attack, Hot Wheel steered towards the arena grinders, turning and completely removing one of its own cutting discs. Hot Wheel drove into the other grinder where it was damaged internally. Ninja General avoided contact with Hot Wheel as it drove slowly in circles and on top of the arena saw blades, sending a shower of sparks as it impacted with them. The blue part of Ninja General became wedged on the front spikes of Hot Wheel, and was slowly driven into the side wall spikes. The red part smacked itself into the back of Hot Wheel, trying to free the blue part. Hot Wheel used its arm to lower its front saw and scrape the top of the blue part of Ninja General, creating sparks, but failed to make much of an impact as Ninja General drove away. Hot Wheel reversed slowly onto a flame jet, and circular saw once more as Ninja General ramed into it from all sides, with the blue part being caught on the back spikes once more. As time ran out, the battle went to a judges' decision with Ninja General being declared the winner. In the second round, Ninja General fought a fellow multibot, Thunder and Lightning, resulting in five robots battling at once. Ninja General was tenative at first, and held back in the red square without purpose. After reaching its top speed, Lightning (blue) drove straight into the red robot of Ninja General, and rammed it into the wall. It was then flipped over by Lightning's disc, while Thunder (red) ripped into the golden part of Ninja General. With the red robot immobile, Lightning smashed the yellow Ninja General into the disc of Thunder, bending its frame while leaving a gash in the side. The robot could now only move backwards, so while the blue component of Ninja General attempted to attack Thunder, it was Lightning which pushed the yellow machine into the arena wall, where it did not escape. With 66% of Ninja General immobile, the robot was counted out, and eliminated from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Ninja General was one of the only Asian representative to not be built in China, other than Taiwan External Links *[http://kobchina.com/robot/57 Ninja General on the King of Bots website (Chinese)] Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Clusterbots Category:Robots with drum spinners Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Japanese Robots Category:Robots with face spinners Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses